the Spectacular X-Men
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: The X-Men stand by his side as Peter Parker faces one of his greatest challenges yet- himself. Will he prevail, or will your friendly neighborhood Sider-Man be consumed by the horrid Man-Spider? (Xmen Evolution)
1. Chapter 1

** (AN) This story takes place while Peter is in the eleventh Grade, a year after he was bitten by the radioactive spider. I am afraid that this chapter isn't my best piece of writing; first chapters are always difficult, so if it isn't very good, I promise that it will get better by the second or third chapter. Feel free to check out some of my other stories, and enjoys this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this story.**

The Spectacular X-men

Chapter One, Recruiting Spider-Man

It was a quiet night at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as snow fell quietly around the mansion. Everyone was asleep- everyone except for Logan and Charles Xavier, who stared intently at Cerebro's display screen.

"Why haven't we talked to him 'bout it yet?" Logan questioned Xavier.

"Unlike the children at this school, Logan," Xavier began. "He learnt almost immediately how and why to control his powers. We haven't talked to him because he is no threat to anyone."

"Then why did you show me this, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I showed you this, Logan," Xavier said, leaning forwards in his wheelchair. "Because he is virtually a time-bomb. This young man is no mutant by our standards- his powers came from an external source, and although he is currently stable, he will soon undergo serious changes to his body."

"Isn't he starting puberty a little late?" Logan chuckled.

"This is no joke, Logan; this boy's life is at stake, as well as the lives of many innocent people."

Logan took one last look at Cerebro's display screen and sighed. "Alright, Chuck, tomorrow morning I'll take you to see him."

"Thank you, Logan," Xavier nodded slightly. "Now, get some rest, it is a long drive to Manhattan."

In the early morning light that filtered through the blinds of her room, Kitty Pryde was busy stapling and taping newspaper clippings to her bedroom wall.

"Ya' better not get any of that on ma' half of the room." Rogue, Kitty's roommate warned. "I'm getting tired of yer' Spider-man obsession."

"Its not an obsession, Rogue," Kitty replied, not slowing in her work.

"Yer' right," Rogue mumbled. "It's more like a fetish."

Ignoring her comment, Kitty began to speak about her newspaper clippings. "This article was published yesterday- it's about the bank robbery that he stopped." She showed Rogue the article, who shrugged and muttered, "Whatever"

"I wish I could meet Peter Parker…" Kitty mumbled.

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Peter Parker- He's the guy who takes all of the pictures of Spider-Man. Everyone says he knows who Spider-Man is, if he does, he might be able to introduce-"

"Kitty," Rogue interrupted. "If he has a secret identity, do you think that he would want his pictures all over the paper by a friend? Parker probably just says that to get more publicity."

"Well, you can think what you want to, and I will think what I want to."

Peter Parker was fast asleep, exhausted from foiling yesterday's bank robbery when his Aunt May called his name.

"Peter!" She called up the stairs. "There are some gentlemen here to speak with you!"

"Coming, Aunt May!" Peter groaned as he rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor with a loud _thud!_ He hastily stood and moved towards the door. That was when he realised that he had slept in the Spidey suit. He quickly rolled up the pants legs and grabbed a robe. After tying it tightly he stepped out of his room and made his way down the stairs.

"Peter," Aunt May said as he reached the living room. "This is Mr. Logan and Professor Charles Xavier."

Peter stopped in his tracks. "Professor… Xavier?"

The bald man sitting in his wheelchair nodded. "May, I am feeling rather cold, could you please make me a cup of tea?"

"Of course," She stood and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll leave you three to talk."

As Aunt May exited the room Peter slowly sat down and Xavier said, "I see that you know who I am."

Peter nodded. "My friend's father owns a major company- he is rather fond of me, so he is always telling me rare bits of information. I know that you run a school for talented students- I know that these students aren't normal…"

"Do you know why we are here, Peter?"

"You know, don't you?"

Xavier nodded. "You have a great gift. But you are on the verge of a great disaster. We have come to help you."

"Help me?"

"It has been a year since you became Spider-Man in the tenth grade, and your body is about to change even further."

"Change how?" Peter asked.

"I can't explain, but I can tell that you have already begun to change- and you know it yourself. That is why the only thought in your mind keeping you from accepting my offer is what will happen to your Aunt. That is why I will make sure that her taxes are paid and she has enough money to live as she did before your uncle died." Xavier clasped his hands over his lap. "Now, Mr. Parker, do you accept my offer?"

Peter paused. "I… I'll have to tell Aunt May…"


	2. Chapter 2

** (AN) This story takes place while Peter is in the eleventh Grade, a year after he was bitten by the radioactive spider. Please let me know what you liked about this chapter and what should be changed or added. Feel free to check out some of my other stories and enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this story.**

The Spectacular X-men

Chapter Two, Birth of Electro

Logan pulled the van into the main driveway of Xavier's mansion.

"Follow me, please," Xavier said as Logan pressed a button on the dashboard and a handy-capped ramp slide out from under the van so that the Professor could exit the vehicle.

Peter opened the van door and stepped out. He reached for his suitcase and pulled it out of the van before shutting the door. Logan pulled away, leaving Peter and Xavier in front of the Mansion.

"Come, Peter," Xavier said, making his way towards the large double doors. "And I will introduce you to everyone." As the man rolled up to the doors, they automatically opened inwards. Peter followed before they began to close.

"The only people here who know of your secret are Logan, and myself, along with my two most trusted pupils, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, but in order for us to help you everyone here must know."

"I have to give away my secret identity to even more people?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so- but do not worry; everyone here can be trusted."

Scott and Jean sat on one of the many couches in the main lounge of Xavier's mansion while many other people sat around the room, watching the television when Xavier rolled through the doorway. Behind him a tall boy with messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood.

Scott stood and walked forwards. "You must be Peter!" He extended his hand.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, shaking Scott's hand.

"My name is Scott," Scott introduced himself. "That there is Jean." He pointed he out and she waved, "Hi!"

"Hey," Peter responded.

"I'll leave you in the capable hands of Scott and Jean, Peter." Xavier said before turning his wheelchair towards the door. As he left, Scott began telling Peter the names of everyone else in the room.

"The guy making ice sculptures in the corner over there is Bobby Drake- Iceman. He's a little immature, but he's okay. The girl at the counter is Rogue, she's a good person but I'd be careful not to touch her."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"If your skin comes into contact with hers you're powers drain from your body." Scott explained. "They'll return after a little while, but it isn't pleasant."

"Don't touch Rogue- got it," Peter nodded.

"Kurt is up there," Scott pointed towards the roof, and peter followed the invisible line etched by Scott's finger until he saw the blue elf sitting upside down, cross legged on the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Peter gasped. "That's pretty cool!"

"Not as cool as what you can do, Peter." Jean said. "Would you like to tell everyone now and get it out of the way or wait until they find out at combat training?"

Everyone had taken the news without freaking out and asking for his autograph and picture- everyone except for Kitty. Although she didn't ask for his autograph, she did ask him just about every other question in the book.

"How do you take your own pictures?" Kitty asked what felt to Peter like the fiftieth question.

"Uh, there is a tracking device located in the center of the spider on my suit." Peter explained. "I quickly set cameras around the scene before intervening. The cameras lock onto the tracer so that I'm always in the center of the image."

"_Why_ do you take your own pictures?" Kitty asked.

"Let him breath, Kitty," Jean said, trying not to laugh. "The only thing you've done since he got here was ask him questions."

"Thanks, Jean." Peter said."

"Don't mention it," Jean replied. "But Kitty will probably start asking questions again in a few minutes."

The television suddenly shut down. "Huh," Scott said, frowning as he tried to turn it back on. "That's odd," Then all of the lights in the mansion flickered off.

"Must be a downed power line…" Logan said from where he sat in a armchair tucked into the corner of the room.

"What do you think brought it down?" Kitty asked Logan.

Logan sniffed deeply before answering. "Probably the storm…"

Peter looked out the window- not a cloud in the sky. "What storm?"

There was a loud crash of lightning in the distance. "That storm."

On the outskirts of New York City, two electricians in their mid-thirties stood underneath a telephone pole. A fifth man was strapped in a harness at the top of the pole, fastening to wire to the pole with bolts.

"Hate to think what would happen if these wires were live!" The man fastening the bolts called down with a laugh.

"I think we all do, Max!" One of them replied. "We don't want you to make Charlotte a widow." He said jokingly.

"We sure don't, Phil!" Max laughed

"How's it going with fastening those bolts in, Max?" The other man asked. "There's a lightning storm headed our way- we need to wrap this up!"

"Almost done, Kenny!" Max replied. "Just one more to go!"

"Hurry it up! I can see the lightning in the clouds now; we should've waited until tomorrow to fix these lines!"

Just then there was a deafening _crack_ as a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and struck the telephone pole. In a shower of sparks and flames Max's harness was incinerated and was throw from the pole.

"Max!" Kenny and the others ran to where their friend lay on the ground unmoving.

"Holy shit!" Phil exclaimed. "Is he dead?"

"I'm not sure- there's no way he could have survived that!" Kenny replied sullenly. Just then Max groaned and tried to move and Kenny sighed in relief "Don't just stand there- call an ambulance! Now!"

Phil ran off to their service truck to call on the radio.

Kenny leaned forwards towards Max. "Max, are you alright?"

Max coughed roughly and sat up slowly. "I was just struck by lightning, Kenny; how do you think I am?"

"Well, at least you're alive." Kenny said.

"Help me up, Kenny," Max grunted.

"You should probably lie low until the ambulance gets here…" Kenny suggested.

"I'm fine, Kenny; just help me up!" Max held out his hand so that Kenny could pull him up.

Kenny sighed. "Alright, alright!" He reached for Max's hand. The moment they came into contact a blue arc of electricity shot from Max's fingertips and coursed through Kenny's body before tossing him several feet backwards.

"Shit, Kenny!" Max exclaimed. He grunted as he forced himself to his feet. He stumbled over to Kenny. "Kenny! Kenny, are you okay?" Kenny didn't move as his eyes where rolled up into his head and blood oozed from his nose.

"Oh god…" Max doubled over and vomited into the grass. When he straightened he heard Phil behind him.

"Max, what happened to Kenny?" Phil asked as he reached out to set his hand on Max's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me!" Max exclaimed, pulling away.

To late.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) This story takes place while Peter is in the eleventh Grade, a year after he was bitten by the radioactive spider. Please let me know what you liked about this chapter and what should be changed or added. Feel free to check out some of my other stories and enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel Comics or any of its characters. I do not make any profit from this story.**

The Spectacular X-men

Chapter Three, Early Retirement

Peter was out on the town in the spider suit a week after he had arrived at Xavier's mansion. He enjoyed being out in the warm weather that currently blessed New York, and was thankful for an excuse to get away from Kitty's questions.

Not much had been happening, and Peter was about to return to the mansion when he heard them. Sirens wailed not far off. Thankful for some action, Peter jumped off of the building which he was perched and shot a line of webbing, swinging through the streets.

"I wonder what is going on…" Peter said to himself. He swung around a corner and found out. An entire city block was scorched black. Street lamps were spitting sparks from the shattered bulbs, a television store was burning and blue streaks of electricity where radiating from…

"A man?" Peter gasped. A man in tattered clothing wearing a reflective worker's vest stood in the middle of the street as blue streaks of electricity dashed across his skin and glowed in his eyes. "What is going on here?"

"Spider-man, what are you doing here?" The man asked shakily.

"What did you do?" Peter asked.

The man looked frightened. "I- I didn't mean to do it! It just happened!"

"What do you mean 'it just happened'?" Peter asked. "You destroyed an entire city block!"

"I couldn't help it- I can't control it- bad things happen around me!"

Peter dropped down onto the ground in front of the man. "It's okay, just calm down,"

"Stay away from me!" The man stumbled backwards.

"I just want to help you," Peter said, raising his hands to show that he wasn't a threat as he stepped forwards. He reached out to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I said 'don't touch me!" The man shouted, and electricity arced from his body and struck Peter. He grunted in pain as he was thrown backwards.

The man muttered, "Not again!" He turned and ran, leaving Peter unconscious in the street.

Two young women with long red hair sat in a café in the slums of New York.

"Are you sure?" One asked. She had a more physically fit body than the other, who was thinner and shorter, and had less muscle strength.

"Sarah, if I wasn't sure do you think I would be paying you to use your identity?"

"It's a dangerous job, Alana; I don't want you to get hurt because you want to be a super-hero."

"I won't get myself hurt," Alana assured her. "I know how to fight,"

"But how will you do it?" Sarah asked. "You don't have any super-human capabilities- you are weak in consideration of an average human."

"My father is close to Dr. Curtis Connors,"

"Oscorp's genetics expert?"

"Yes," Alana nodded. "When he isn't trying to find a way to regrow limbs he has been creating a new muscle stimulant. Do you know what it is?"

"MGH II," Sarah said sullenly. "Alana, the Mutant Growth Hormone is a dangerous serum."

"How do you know? Connors is confident with his work."

"After working with S.H.I.E.L.D I have learnt some things. Back in 2001 there was an experiment attempting what Connors is doing. You know about Dead Pool, don't you? He is an instable, mental wreck- a wreck that was caused by MGH."

"This isn't 2001 anymore, Sarah; it's almost 2014. Science is better now, and I am going to take the serum."

"Sarah, please, just thinks this through-"

"I've made up my mind, Sarah, and there is nothing that will change my decision." Alana said. "You don't want to be a super hero anymore, and there are new threats that have to be dealt with."

Peter sat up and rubbed the palm of his hand. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in infirmary of Xavier's mansion; he could tell because he recognised the surroundings from when he had gotten injured in his first day of combat training.

"Ah, Peter!" Xavier wheeled into the room. "I'm glad to see you alright."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"You were struck by lightning." Logan grunted as he appeared by the door.

"I don't think so Logan," Xavier said. "Peter, do you remember anything that happened before you blacked out?"

"Not much…" Peter shook his head. "Wait, there was a man!"

"What did this man do, Peter?"

"He… electrocuted me when I touched him."

Xavier looked to Logan, who sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go prep Cerebro!"

"Cerebro?" Peter asked. "What is that?"

"As a telepath, I have a link with every living being on this planet. Unfortunately to range of my power is limited; Cerebro is a machine designed to magnify my telepathic range, allowing me to locate mutants. This machine was how I learned about you, Peter."

"Me?" Peter asked. "But I'm not a mutant,"

"Cerebro can locate humans as well." Xavier explained. "When I could not find you with Cerebro, I realized that your powers were not a natural mutation."

Logan returned to the room. "Cerebro is ready, Chuck,"

"Thank you, Logan," Xavier turned his chair towards the door. Before leaving he said to Peter in a saddened voice, "I'll send someone down to help you up stairs."

"Why… why do I need help?" Peter sorely swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slid onto the floor. He immediately collapsed onto the floor, his right leg unable to support him.

"Your leg has been paralyzed by the electric shock," Xavier said. "A normal person would've been killed. It is not likely that you will regain movement in your leg; I'm sorry, Peter," The professor then wheeled himself out of the room.


End file.
